1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus, image pick-up method, and image pick-up system, and particularly to an image pick-up apparatus, image pick-up method, and image pick-up system preferably applied to X-ray image pick-up devices using two-dimensional solid sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a method widely used in actual practice for industrial non-destructive testing and medical diagnosis involves exposure an object with radiation, and measuring the intensity distribution of the radiation which has transmitted the object, thus obtaining a radiograph. One generally used such image pick-up method for obtaining a radiograph involves combining silver halide film with intensifying screen or a phosphor which exhibits fluorescence under the presence of radiation, changing the radiation which has transmitted the object into visible light on the phosphor and forming a latent image on the silver halide film, following which the silver halide film is subjected to chemical processing so as to obtain a visible image. The analog radiograph obtained by this radiography method is used for diagnosis, inspection, and so forth.
On the other hand, progress in digital technology in recent years has led to obtaining high-quality radiographs with high diagnosis capabilities, by means of converting the radiograph into electrical signals (image signals) and subjecting the electrical signals to image processing, and then displaying on a CRT or the like as a visible image.
Also used are computed radiography apparatuses (CR apparatuses) which use an imaging plate coated with accelerated phosphoresce material serving as the fluorescent material. This method employs; the fact that when an imaging plate which has been subjected to primary excitation by radiation irradiation is subjected to secondary excitation by visible light such as red laser light or the like, the accelerated phosphoresce material emits light. The CR apparatus extracts a radiograph by detecting this photo-emission with a photo-sensor such as a photo-multiplier or the like, and outputs a visible image to the photography photosensitive material, CRT, or the like, based on this image data.
Further, more recently, technology has; been developed wherein a digital image is obtained by using image-receiving means comprised of a photo-electric converting device formed of picture elements of minute photo-electric converters and switching devices arrayed in a lattice-work. Such radiography apparatuses wherein fluorescent material is layered upon a CCD or amorphous silicone two-dimensional photo-electric converting device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,418,377, 5,396,072, 5,381,014, 5,132,539, 4,810,881, etc.
Generally, radiography used for medical diagnosis requires reducing the amount of exposure to a minimal amount, while obtaining high-quality radiographs having maximum diagnosis capabilities. With the photography method using silver halide film/fluorescent plate or intensifying screen, the dynamic range of the radiation detecting device comprised of silver halide film/fluorescent plate or intensifying screen as to the amount of radiation is narrow, so in the event that the amount of radiation entering the silver halide film/fluorescent plate or intensifying screen is not appropriate, the resultant radiograph is either diagnosis. However, by means of using CR apparatuses and photo-electric converting devices, the image can be directly obtained as digital data, so ease of image processing is facilitated, and easy correction of inappropriate photography conditions and image enhancement of the range of concern is enabled.
Various types of large-area solid sensors have been commercially produced in recent years to served as photo-electric converting devices, such as described above. On the other hand, large-scale facilities are necessary for manufacturing such large-area solid sensors, so it is difficult to manufacture different types of sensors for each film size, and accordingly, a method generally employed involves manufacturing only one type of large-scale solid sensor which encompasses all film sizes, and digitally clipping the necessary image following imaging so as to meet the film size which differs for each member.
However, even though such general photography digital diagnostic apparatuses using such photo-electric converting devices (large-area solid sensors) have been developed for the purpose of realizing a film-less diagnosis environment, in many cases, final output to film is required. However, although laser printers having a digital interface are generally used for film output at the present, there are few such printers which can handle all film sizes, and the most common printers can only deal with one, or a few of the following film sizes: 35 cmxc3x9743 cm, 35 cmxc3x9735 cm, 11xe2x80x3xc3x9714xe2x80x3, 8xe2x80x3xc3x9710xe2x80x3, and 10xe2x80x3xc3x9712xe2x80x3.
Also, the image obtained by diagnosis apparatuses using large-area solid image pick-up devices are digital images, so it is easy to generate images of a desired size, but the output film size is limited, so there is a problem in that the user has to set the valid range for the digital diagnosis apparatus while taking into concern the usable film size for each shot.
On the other hand, in the event of indirect photography with the known photography system using film, the user desires that diagnostic images of the front and side views be simultaneously output onto the film. Regarding such requests, diagnosis apparatuses using large-area solid image pick-up devices are capable of taking a plurality of photographed images into a workstation, synthesizing the images as necessary, and outputting to the printer. However, there is a problem with this arrangement, in that the user must perform final output synthesizing, and thus is troublesome.
Also, in the event that digital image data is obtained using the above-described photo-electric converting devices or CR devices, performing communication of the obtained digital data between radiography apparatuses using a recently-developed standard protocol DICOM for transferring medical-use image information. However, with such arrangements, a great number of image generating apparatuses and image output devices are connected to a single network, so registration of the name and network address of the transfer destination must be regularly performed for each apparatus, making for troublesome work for the user and service personnel and taking excessive time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present intention to solve the problems of known photography apparatuses and system such as described above.
It is another object of the present invention to improve operability for the user of an image pick-up system using image pick-up means with a large screen.
With consideration to these objects, an image pick-up apparatus according to an embodiment of the present invention comprises: image pick-up means; detecting means for detecting the state of one or more image output devices connected to the apparatus via a network; and control means for controlling the exposure area defined by the image pick-up means, according the detection output of the detecting means.
Also, an image pick-up apparatus according to another embodiment of the present invention comprises: a sensor for forming image signals from X-ray signals transmitting an object; detecting means for detecting the state of one or more image output devices connected to the apparatus via a network; and display means for displaying the exposure range of the sensor according to the size detected by the detecting means.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an image pick-up apparatus and system which is capable of automatically achieving optimal image output without troubling the operator.
With consideration to these objects, an image pick-up apparatus according to yet another embodiment of the present invention comprises: image pick-up means; a plurality of image output devices connected to the apparatus via a network; detecting means for detecting the state of the plurality of image output devices; and setting means for setting the output device for outputting the image signals exposed by the image pick-up means, according the detection output of the detecting means.
Other objects and characteristics of the present invention will be more clearly understood from the following detailed description of the invention.